1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly and method of making the same, and more particularly to an improved strain relief thereof
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,648,372, issued on Jan. 19, 2010, discloses a cable connector assembly comprising a connector, a printed circuit board having a front portion and a rear portion, a cable electrically connected to the rear portion of the printed circuit board, a strain relief disposed outside of the cable, an inner case enclosing the printed circuit board, and an outer case enclosing the inner case. The strain relief comprises a main portion and an extending portion connected with the main portion. The main portion defines a pair of gaps to clamp the rear portion of the printed circuit board.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0189872, published on Jul. 25, 2013, discloses a cable assembly including an inner strain-relief portion and an outer strain-relief portion. The inner strain-relief portion includes one or more interlocks to provide adhesion between the inner strain-relief portion and the outer strain-relief portion.
Strain-reliefs that present a solid structure, i.e., substantially inelastic when being pressed forwardly by an outer cover during assembling the latter, may cause problem in that the strain-relief is pressed by the outer cover and therefore tend to move forwardly, thus affecting the soldering connection between the cable and the printed circuit board. Moreover, due to inelastic property of strain-reliefs, it may be difficult to align the outer cover at a front of the cable connector assembly, thus resulting in an unpleasant appearance.